List of Lupin III films and specials
This is a list of films and television specials for the Lupin III series, based on the original manga by Monkey Punch. = Films = Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon Japanese |dubbing_studio = Epcar Entertainment |director = Richard Epcar |recorded = 2018 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1985 }} Cast Additional Voices *Jose Argumedo *Richard Epcar *Todd Haberkorn *Kyle Hebert *Jamieson Price *Ellyn Stern Lupin the 3rd: The Plot of the Fuma Clan Japanese |dubbing_studio = Coastal Carolina Sound Studios |director = Scott Houle |recorded = 1995 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1987 }} Lupin III: The Plot of the Fuma Clan (ルパン三世 風魔一族の陰謀 Rupan Sansei: Fūma Ichizoku no Inbō?) is the first original video animation based on Monkey Punch's Lupin III manga. Although classified as an OVA by TMS, the film was first given a theatrical release on December 26, 1987, because of this some media consider it to be a theatrical movie. Cast Additional Voices *Floyd Clapton *Kevin Greenway *Billie Houle *John Paul Houle *Patrick Humphrey *Gary Lawton *Nick Manatee *David Pickelsiemer *Dale Roberts *Rachael Seidman-Lockamy *Sara Seidman Notes *When first released by AnimEigo in 1995, it was titled Rupan III: The Fuma Conspiracy by the request of Toho International. This was another attempt to avoid possible copyright issues with Paul LeBlanc's estate. Despite the Lupin name going into the public domain in the 1990's, AnimEigo retained the title when releasing it to DVD in 2003. When re-released by Discotek Media in 2007, it retained its original title. Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Sonny Strait |recorded = 2005 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1995 }} Cast Additional Voices *Troy Baker *Brandon Bristow *Caitlin Glass *Kyle Hebert *Jeff Johnson *Wendy Powell Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Sonny Strait |recorded = 2005 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1996 }} Cast Additional Voices *Caitlin Glass *Kyle Hebert *Brad Jackson *Justin Pate *Chris Rager *Antimere Robinson = Specials = Lupin the 3rd: Bye, Bye, Lady Liberty Japanese |dubbing_studio = World Wide Sound |director = George Roubicek |recorded = 1996 |country = United Kingdom |orig_country = Japan |year = 1989 }} Cast Additional Voices *Colin Bruce *Don Fellows *Garrick Hagon *Susan Sheridan *Bob Sherman Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Sonny Strait |recorded = 2003 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1993 }} Cast Additional Voices *Derek Garrison *Aaron Hatch *Kyle Hebert *Mike McFarland *Chris Rager *Bill Townsley *Kent Williams Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Sonny Strait |recorded = 2003 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1994 }} Cast Additional Voices *Josh Martin *Matt Piersall *Chris Rager *Karissa Vacker Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Sonny Strait |recorded = 2002 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1995 }} Cast Additional Voices *Christopher Bevins *Jeremy Inman *Brad Jackson *Josh Martin *Chris Rager Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Sonny Strait |recorded = 2002 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1996 }} Cast Additional Voices *Chad Cline *Clint Ford *Jeremy Inman *Mark Orvik *Eric Vale Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Sonny Strait |recorded = 2005 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1997 }} Cast Additional Voices *Troy Baker *Brandon Bristow *Chris Cason *Kyle Hebert *Justin Pate Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Sonny Strait |recorded = 2005 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1998 }} Cast Additional Voices *Troy Baker *Brandon Bristow *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Duane Deering *Caitlin Glass *Lauren Goode *Kyle Hebert *Jeff Johnson *Jonathan C. Osborne *Charmaine Payne Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Sonny Strait |recorded = 2005 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1999 }} Cast Additional Voices *Kyle Hebert *Jeff Johnson *Daniel Katsük *Jonathan C. Osborne *Colin Ware Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Sonny Strait |recorded = 2006 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2000 }} Cast Additional Voices *Christopher Bevins *Brandon Bristow *Adrian Cook *Caitlin Glass *Kyle Hebert *Jeff Johnson *Bill Townsley *Alison Viktorin Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid Japanese |dubbing_studio = Epcar Entertainment |director = Richard Epcar |recorded = 2019 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2011 }} Cast Additional Voices *Eddie J. Correa *Richard Epcar *Kyle Hebert *Cherami Leigh *Michelle Ruff *Christopher Corey Smith *Ellyn Stern *Terrence Stone Notes *Keith Silverstein voicing Lupin the 1st is a tongue-in-cheek nod to Silverstein voicing Lupin in The Woman Called Fujiko Mine films. Lupin the 3rd: Is Lupin Still Burning? Japanese |dubbing_studio = Epcar Entertainment |director = Richard Epcar |recorded = 2019 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2018 }}Lupin the 3rd: Is Lupin Still Burning? is an anniversary special that is essentially a remake of the very first episode of the Lupin the 3rd Part I series, titled "Is Lupin Burning...?!". Cast Additional Voices *Cam Clarke *Cassandra Lee Morris *Brock Powell *Cindy Robinson *Karen Strassman *Wally Wingert Notes *Characters from the undubbed first Lupin series from 1971 make their first appearance in English. *Either as a casting gag, or genuine confusion believing that they are in some way the same character, Kyosuke Mamo is voiced by the same actor as the titular villain in The Mystery of Mamo Transmission Lupin the 3rd: Goodbye Partner Japanese |dubbing_studio = Bang Zoom! Entertainment |director = Tony Oliver |translation = Laura Stahl |recorded = 2019 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2019 }} Cast Additional Voices *The first Lupin dub by Bang Zoom! utilizing the Geneon cast instead of the Woman Called Fujiko Mine film series cast. =See Also= *List of The Woman Called Fujiko Mine films Category:Lists Category:Anime Films Category:TV Specials Category:OVA Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:American Dubbing Category:British Dubbing Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Toho Category:Anime Films from the 1980's Category:Anime Films from the 1990's Category:Anime Films from the 2000's Category:Anime Films from the 2010's Category:AnimEigo Category:Manga Entertainment Category:FUNimation Category:Discotek Media Category:Anime aired on Toonami